


Will you stand by me?

by Thatsonecrazyfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a Trueblood, Alec isn’t a victim he’s strong I swear, Architect Alec Lightwood, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Gore, Horror, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Saves the Day, Magnus will save his man, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Luke Garroway, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Alec Lightwood, Scary, Traps, YouTuber Magnus Bane, but facing a demon without Shadowhunter powers might be hard, especially when it’s obsessed with you, jumpscares, non-con, so is izzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsonecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Thatsonecrazyfangirl
Summary: Jonathon swore Alec would be his. In this life or the next, he would. No matter what.‘Alec’s fists banged against the locked door in an attempt of escaping the room he was trapped in. He didn’t know what was going on, he was scared.“No need to attempt to escape my dear. After all, you’re here for a reason. To be mine, like you should’ve been years ago.”’
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 59
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first chapter isn’t good but it gets better I promise! Please give me a chance!

_ As the office burns, the broken man stands in the middle with a sickening grin. With a final clench of his fists as to fight off the burning, he lets out an oath. _

_ “I swear to you, Alec Lightwood! You will be mine one day. In the next life or after that, you will! I will destroy anyone who gets in my way.” _

_ He had lost the man to another this time, but the next time, he would have him. _

** Present day  **

“Okay, are you ready?” His boyfriend asks Alec, turning to him with a hopeful smile. Alec nods, smiling shyly at the camera as Magnus turns it on. “Hello everyone! It is the Magnificent Bane, back with another video. However, this one is rather special as I’m finally introducing my boyfriend to you!” 

Magnus turns to Alec and with an encouraging gesture, he starts to speak. “Hi... I’m Alec. Alec Trueblood...” Magnus pulls him close. “Isn’t he adorable? Anyways, so you guys can get to know him, I have decided to do a boyfriend tag! So we will look at some questions and answer them about each other.”

“Is that how it works?” Alec asks abruptly, confused at the whole process. He had never let Magnus show his face on the channel. He supported his boyfriends in his decision as he was doing really well with it but it wasn’t his style. “Yes, darling. Now, first question!”

“How did you meet?” Alec asks, looking down at his phone. He looks up at Magnus and ponders for a moment, before shyly saying, “my sister, Isabelle, set us up on a blind date. She has a makeup brand, actually, you should check her out!” Alec smiles, and Magnus turns to wink at the camera.

“I’ll link our darling Isabelle down below! And yes you are correct. Best date I’ve ever had.” Alec turns to grin at him, his electric blue eyes shining with love as he leans up slightly to kiss his cheek. “What do you do for a living?” Magnus reads and Alec snickers.

“He’s a Youtuber, incase you didn’t know.” Magnus lets out a laugh, leaning backwards into the sofa. Alec smiles proudly at making his boyfriend laugh. He was relatively new to relationships so he made sure to treasure every moment. “Well, my darling Alexander is an architect.”

“A new architect,” Alec corrects, “unfortunately I haven’t done anything yet, except for the apartment we live in.” Magnus smiles warmly at him. “If any of you need an architect, he’s your guy. He’s really good at what he does.” Alec leans forward and wraps his arms around Magnus’s slender neck, pulling him into a hug. “Cut this part out.” He mumbles into his neck, Magnus laughs and nods, stroking his hair gently.

After a few more questions, Magnus does his outro and turns the camera off. “Well, how was it?” He asks, turning to him. Alec shrugs, looking down at his phone. “Would you do it again?” Magnus continues to ask, after not getting a worded response.

“Maybe? I don’t know, I don’t have half as much energy as you.” Magnus nods in understanding and moves to pull his boyfriend towards him. “For what it’s worth, I think they’ll love you.” Alec smiles and stands up fully to meet him. He tilts his head back slightly in order to give him a peck on the lips, before moving towards the bedroom.

“Get ready. We’re going to my parents’, remember?” Magnus groans and nods. He loved Maryse and Luke, but they were overbearing sometimes. When Magnus first met the pair, Luke had a deep disliking for him, purely out of his protectiveness for his son. Biologically, Luke isn’t Alec and Isabelle’s father, but he raised them from such a young age that to them, he was.

Alec had told him once that biology didn’t matter, and that what matters is who raised you as their own. Luke loved Alec and Isabelle equally, and he always was. Maryse had took an instant liking to Magnus, as she saw the way her son looked at him. It was full of love and innocence. Maryse knew he was good for Alec, so she accepted it.

It took a while for Luke, but eventually he began to love Magnus too.

The car drive was pretty much silent, except for the occasional question from Alec asking if he had forgotten something, which he hadn’t. Alec’s phone suddenly pinged, causing both of their attention to move towards the phone.

Alec unlocked it as Magnus turned his attention back to the wheel.

_ Alec Trueblood, _

_Recently, my attention has been drawn to your website and your design ideas. They have captivated me._

_If you’re not busy already, I would like you to come and stay at an old mansion I have recently purchased for a few days to get some refurbishment ideas._

_I will pay you a handsome amount for your work, and you are free to do whatever you like with the place. I have linked a file below with images of the place below._

_Please get back to me as soon as possible, thank you._

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Sebastian Verlac.  _

It seemed too good to be true. He decides to keep it secret for now in case it was just that. He needed clarification first, but he had a hopeful thought that it was legit. 

Would it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to quickly warn you that this is a horror story, so there are going to be some violent scenes. 
> 
> With that, I’d like to warn you that there is some violence at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

_ “I’m sorry.. I love Magnus. Not you.”  _

_“No. You’re meant to be mine, and you will be!” The man squeezed his blue eyes shut as the other man grabbed his throat._

_ Present day _

“What was that email about, darling?” Alec’s head perks up at Magnus’s question. He considered telling his boyfriend, knowing he would probably support him with his decisions. But then again, the situation did seem too good to be true, and Magnus would get suspicious. But then again, he didn’t want to go alone.

“Don’t get mad..?” He questions quietly. His boyfriend turned to him with a confused expression, his thin eyebrows slightly scrunched together. “Do I have a reason to be mad?” Alec smiles reassuringly with a slight shake of his head.

“You don’t.. or...or, I don’t think so. I got an email from this man, he wants me to refurbish his mansion!” He smiles brightly at the taller man, who does not return the look. “Darling, I love you, and I don’t doubt your abilities for one second, but doesn’t that seem a bit suspicious?”

Alec understood where Magnus was coming from. It did seem way too good to be true. Alec had only ever got minor commissions before. But a whole mansion? He frowns gently, looking down at his lap as he thinks.

“It’s a really old mansion. The man has just bought it and wants to redecorate it.” Alec finally says as Magnus pulls into his mother’s driveway. He quickly pulls out his phone and shows his boyfriend the reference photos, causing Magnus’s frown to deepen.

  
Magnus had a gut feeling. He didn’t like a single fraction of this idea. As Alec explained more and more about what he could do with the place, it only caused his worry to increase. What if this was some sort of scam? To use Alec to get what he wanted and then to never pay him.

He cut Alec off by opening his side of the car door and walking to Alec’s side of the car, opening his for him before he could make a move. “Alexander, this seems too good to be true, darling, I’m sorry.” He hated seeing Alec’s blue eyes look at him with the sad gaze, but he had a bad feeling about all this, and his protectiveness over his boyfriend came crashing down onto him.

“You know.. I don’t have to go alone. You can come, Mags.” That eased his worries slightly as Alec climbed out of the car. “Alexander, I’m going to support your decision no matter what, my love. I’m just asking you to be careful. We can ask Izzy and Jace to come along too.”

“Well... if they’re not busy.” Alec mumbles, before they move to walk into the house. As soon as they step through the door, they’re engulfed in the sense of homeliness that is Maryse and Luke’s house. They had always been sure to create a comfortable environment to raise their children in and Magnus had always been happy to know that Alec was raised in such a kind and loving home.

Laid against the back wall of the living room was bookshelf upon bookshelf, littered with books from all ages and eras. Alec’s parents shared a love for research and had spent a lot of time collecting different books. Alec had always loved picking a random book from the shelf and curling up in an armchair as he buried himself into the fictional universe or a world full of historical facts. 

Maryse and Luke were still raising their youngest son, Max, who was freshly 9 years old. Alec loved him more than anything and had always insisted to go see him as much as possible, not that Magnus had any intention to stop him. The kitchen was full of different pans, trays and appliances, as it was a known fact that Maryse loved to cook for her children. Whether it was a good meal or some baked goods for them, she always made sure they were fed.

In the entry way, there was a framed picture of the family all together, with bright and happy grins adorning their faces. They loved each other more than anything and would do anything they could to show it. Magnus loved that about Alec’s family. And he had always felt at home there.

“Alec, Magnus, I’m so glad you could make it!” Maryse announces, walking up to Alec and pulling him into a tight hug. “Are you staying the night, please say you are!” She looks at the two with pleading eyes, and Magnus could already hear the echoes of Izzy and Jace’s voices coming from the dining room.

“If it’s okay with Magnus, yes.” Magnus is pulled back to attention at Alec‘s questioning look. Magnus smiles brightly, resting his hand on Maryse’s shoulder. “If you’ll have us, then we’d love to.” Maryse grins and pulls Magnus into a quick hug, before rushing down the hallway.

“Make yourself at home then, Isabelle and Jace are just setting the table.” She calls from in the kitchen. Magnus will never know how she managed to get their so fast. Simon always joked that she was like Sonic, which caused great confusion for Alec, who Magnus barely managed to convince to download Twitter, so much for trying to get him to play games. 

Once seated at the dinner table, Alec makes his announcement. “So, I got an email. A man has offered me a great amount of money to refurbish an old mansion for him.” Magnus forgets all his paranoia for a moment as he watches Alec’s ecstatic gaze from receiving his sibling’s and mother’s support. 

He turns his head to Luke, who’s frown matched his from earlier. Luke looked towards Magnus with a questioning expression, as if asking him if he thought it was a good idea. Magnus shook his head and shrugged, as if saying he didn’t have a say in the matter. He was glad someone else didn’t like the idea of this. 

“You must have people to go and help you! Simon and I can go.” Izzy grins, reaching over and resting her hand gently on Simon’s arm. The two were high school sweethearts and had managed to remain together for years after. “Clary and I can too.” Jace offers, and Alec nods shyly. “If you’re not busy.” 

“Is Magnus going too?” Magnus’s head perks up at Luke’s question. Alec smiles brightly, before reaching to grab Magnus’s hand from under the desk. Magnus takes it as soon as he notices and intertwines their fingers together. “Yes, dad, he is.” That didn’t seem to make Luke feel any better. Magnus didn’t blame him. 

** Present day - evening time **

“So, what’s up with you?” Maryse asks Luke as they settle into bed together. His attention was focused on his computer screen, the name of the house their son was visiting in the search bar. ‘Morgenstern Mansion’. They had just put Max to bed and said their good nights to the others, Luke had seemed out of it the whole time.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I’m worried for Alec, for our children.” Maryse frowns softly and peers over at the screen. “It says here that the man burnt himself alive in his office after losing at a love quarrel. Before that, he had both kidnapped the man he loved and attempted to kill his lover. If ghosts exist, that energy can’t be pure.”

Maryse smiles softly, resting her hand on Luke’s arm. “You don’t need to worry, Lucian. Our children can handle themselves. And besides, Magnus wouldn’t let anything happen to any of them.”

“I don’t doubt that for one second, Maryse. But this can’t be coincidental. The man’s name was Alexander.” Maryse ponders for a moment, before smiling again. “If Magnus is there with Alec, nothing will go wrong. I promise. Now let’s get some sleep.” Luke nods, smiling softly at his wife before she turns the lamp off, and they enter the dream world.

_“Magnus! Magnus help me!” Magnus goes running down the halls, panicking as they seemed to stretch longer and longer, making it impossible to reach him. “Alexander! I’m coming, my angel, I promise!”_

_ “HE’S MINE!”  He flinched as them venomous words echoed down the creaky, eeryhallway. Blood leaked out from the ceiling above, as handprints pressed against the other end of the wallpaper. His hands began to tremble in fear as he more desperately began to run, determined to reach his lover. “Magnus!” His love cries out as he finally reaches the end of the hall. He enters the next room, noticing Alec being dragged up the stairs by his ankles, his head painfully crashing against each step.  _

_ A dark figure was clutching him. But Magnus couldn’t make out any facial features on him. All he knew is that he had his clutches on his Alexander. His angel.  _

_ “Tick tock...”  _

_ “Tick tock...” _

_ The children’s singing rang in his ears. His body grew heavier as he tried to reach the top of the stairs, hearing his boyfriend’s pained screams as he’s dragged down the halls. _

_ “Tick tock... oh no, you’re too late.” _

_ With one final yell, Magnus feels cold, metallic hands clasp around his mouth as he’s pulled backwards. _

He shoots awake with a startled gasp.

What was that? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter until stuff gets real! Be prepared for angst and horror. ♥️

“ _Magnus? Magnus is that you?!” The blue-eyed boy called out, crashing his pale fists against the door. He knew that Jonathon may have been hurt due to the rejection, but he didn’t expect this to happen. He side-hit the door until it fell in, allowing him freedom, only to be greeted with a hallway holding many doors. The mansion was huge and full of traps, specifically made to keep him in._

_“Alexander! I’m coming, hold on!” He could only hope Magnus found him before Jonathon discovered Magnus’s presence._

** Present day **

What was that?

Magnus quickly turned the bedside lamp on, checking the walls and the room for any dark figures. His head turns when his angel starts to wake up beside him. “Magnus? What’s going on?” He groggily asks, rubbing his eyes and turning his head towards his scared boyfriend.

“N-Nothing, Alexander. Go back to sleep.” Alec quirks a confused eyebrow. Magnus never had nightmares, he always slept through the night peacefully. Magnus took a moment to admire his features. His pitch black hair was messy in front of his tired blue eyes, a clear presentation that he had just woken up. His lean body was propped upwards slightly in order to have a full view of his boyfriend. He looked worried.

“Magnus, it’s 3am. What happened?” 3am? How cliché, Magnus snickered to himself at the thought. 3am was the Devil’s hour. And Magnus knew one thing. Whatever that thing was in his dream was not a friendly ghost. “I just woke up suddenly, darling.” He pushes Alec down playfully and leans over the top of him, pressing his lips to his.

At first, Alec is startled, but he gets comfortable relatively quickly and starts to return the kiss. He rests his hands on the back of Magnus’s neck and pulls him in closer. Magnus happily obliges to this. Alexander was his. He always would be, and he would always be Alexander’s.

It’s a moment of pure bliss in which they share. A moment to express how much they love each other. A moment of calm before the storm.

Neither of them noticed the shadow in the corner of the room, watching.

**Sunday, 8:03am, Maryse and Luke’s residence**

Luke eyes Magnus as he and Alec walk into the living room in the morning, as if gesturing that they need to talk. Magnus nods with a firm expression on his face as Alec pulls him to one of the arm chairs. Alec sits down and Magnus leans on the arm, watching him with a warm expression as Alec talks plans to his siblings.

“Alec,” Luke starts, causing his head to perk up at his name, “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Maryse turns to look at her husband with a slight scoff. “Don’t tell me this is because of the research you did on the place last night.”

“It is, Maryse. Alec, please hear me out, it could be dangerous-“ Magnus cuts him off there, eager to know what Maryse was talking about. “Wait, what research? What did you find?”

“The house has a dark history. A man kidnapped another man. One he was in love with.” Alec shrugged with a gentle smile. Magnus knee the story had more to it. “And?”

“The man he kidnapped was called Alexander.”

Everyone in the room stiffened significantly. Magnus snapped. “This is all the reason now not to go!” He immediately regretted it, however, due to the heartbreaking sad blue eyes staring up at him. Surely Alexander would be fine if he went along, but what if he wasn’t?

“Surely this is all purely a coincidence,” Maryse starts. Magnus knew she meant well, and she wanted Alec to be happy. She just didn’t realise the dangers of this. Before she can continue, Luke cuts her off. “But what if it’s not? It’s better to be safe than sorry. Alec, I can’t let you go.”

“But you can’t!” Alec protests, along with Jace who starts to stand up for his brother, naturally. “Nothing will happen. We’ll all be together. We can go.” Izzy nods with a bright smile. “We’re Truebloods. We can do this.”

Magnus sighs, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Alec. If you’re doing this I want you to stay by Magnus’s side. He seems to be the only one who understands.” Luke demands in a harsh tone.

“Alec can protect himself.” Ah yes. Jace has always been protective over Alec, ever since he and Magnus started to become a thing. Originally, he had played it off as it being because Magnus is a celebrity and Alec didn’t like attention, but he found out later on that Jace thought Magnus would hurt Alec eventually. So he had a strong disliking for him.

“I know he can. But right now, Magnus is the only one with a logical sense of mind.” That causes Maryse to slap Luke’s arms gently. Alec furrows his brows as his blue orbs stare down at his thighs. “Woah, wait, what the hell is going on here?” Simon asks, obviously being slow to understand.

“Dad’s implying that the house is dangerous.” Izzy grins at her lover, before turning to Luke with a serious gaze. “Dad. You need to trust us, we’ll be fine. As long as we have each other. This is an awesome opportunity for Alec. Magnus could even record the changes to post it online to advertise Alec’s work. It’s too good to pass up.” Clary nods.

“Exactly! Alec, I could help you with some of the designs if you’d like?” She peers over at him with a bright smile. Alec nods gently, before turning to Magnus with pleading eyes. He wanted to say no, refuse, explain to his love that he had a bad feeling about the whole idea.

But of course he gave in. He wanted his angel to be happy.

Even if it meant his own downfall.

**Sunday, 9:00, Luke and Maryse’s residence**

“They’re heading off to the mansion tomorrow morning.” Maryse says with a gentle smile as she walks into the room. Luke stays sat in bed, staring at his hands. Alec was always one to do what he wished, or, in other words, he’d follow his younger siblings around wherever they went. He started to restrain himself more when he was fell in love with Magnus, wanting to spend more time with the celebrity.

At first, Luke was suspicious. He’d seen celebrity scandals online and he didn’t want Magnus to break his son’s heart. He didn’t need that in his life - like his wife previously had been through - but Magnus had proved himself to love Alexander. There have been multiple occasions where Magnus has protected him, whether it be hateful fans, or subtle homophobes on the street, both of which Alec was too kind to stand up to, Magnus had been there.

He had no doubt in his mind Magnus would assure Alec’s safety. “Luke. We need to trust our son. Even if it were to go bad, Jace and Izzy won’t let anything happen to him.” Maryse assures, settling down in bed beside him. “Besides, you think Alec can’t protect himself?” 

“I never said that, Maryse. I know Alec is capable, but I’m worried. The house is old, nobody will be able to predict the ceiling falling through or something like that.” His wife clearly didn’t believe him when he spoke of the demonic energy that could come from the house. “And if it comes to that, he can jump out the way. Don’t worry.”

_Luke watched as Magnus was thrown into a small room by a possessed suit of armour. The door slammed and locked behind him._

_Magnus grips his head and screams as whispers taunt him around the room. “ALEC! NO! I need to find Alec! Jace?! Izzy?! Anyone?!” He calls as he bangs his fists against the hard-wooden door. What was happening? Was this the Morgenstern Mansion?_

_He could hear the taunting whispers echo around the room._

_“You’re trapped here forever.”_

_“You won’t ever leave.”_

_“You’ll never find him.”_

_“Soon he’ll be one of us.”_

_Luke silently gasps as water begins to fill up into the room. Where did it come from? How did it get there? Luke then recalled Magnus once saying about how he was afraid of water, more specifically drowning._

_Magnus’s hits grew harder as he tried to attempt his escape. “PLEASE! LET ME OUT! ALEC!”_

_The whispers grew stronger, now using his son’s voice to taunt him._

_‘Magnus! Help! Why aren’t you saving me Magnus?’_

_He tried to move towards his son-in-law, tried to save him, but a barrier was holding him back._

_The scene changes and Luke is stood in a black room, facing a dark entity with gleaming green eyes._

**_“Your son will be mine.”_ **

Luke shoots up, gasping as he clenches his head in fear. “Luke? What is it? What’s wrong?” Maryse asks, slightly panicked at her husband’s state.

“Have they left yet? They can’t go, text them and tell them to cancel.” He breathes out through his heavy breathes.

“They left 3 hours ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s tacky, I’ve been ill for the past week. 😭


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that I’m imagining the characters from the film, not the series or the drawings. I’m obsessed with the actors from the film (RIP Godfrey Gao) and there’s not enough fanfictions where those characters are the inspiration.

_ Alec lets out a grunt as he is pinned face-first against the wall, arms restraining his hands behind his back. “Let me go!” He yells, his body shuffling around in protest.  _

_“No.. you’re mine! You’re supposed to be mine!” Alec showed no fear as he made another attempt to escape the man’s clutches. Finally managing to kick the man’s knee, Alec pulls away and down the hallway, rushing to the front door, before realising Magnus is still inside._

**Monday, Morgenstern Road, 7:02am**

Magnus sighs heavily for the 100th time that trip as they drive onto the road. Alec chooses to ignore him, still looking for ideas on his phone, occasionally turning to show Clary, who eagerly agrees with his ideas. Alec was good at his job, and every decision he made seemed to be near-enough perfect. 

A frown makes its way onto Magnus’s face as the sunny sky is taken over by clouds. The sun, after showing strong signs of resistance is completely submerged by the gray sky, not to be seen again. “Unexpected storm maybe?” Clary suggests with an uneasy smile. 

Magnus couldn’t help but gain an off-feeling. That couldn’t be coincidental. With all the signs they’ve been getting since Alec brought up the stupid house. “And you’re sure this is a good idea, Angel?” Magnus asks, completely ready to turn around should Alec back out. 

“Magnus, no. We’ve come too far and this is a good opportunity for me.” Izzy and Simon had fallen asleep in the backseats of the minivan Maryse had kindly let the group of them borrow. Jace and Izzy always were party animals and when in High school, Maryse would constantly drive them and their friends around to parties. 

His Alexander, however, had always chosen to stay home to study or read a book, more often than not, playing with Max. Gradually when they got older, they’d drag Alec out to the parties too, which he didn’t mind, it helped him keep better watch of his siblings -not that he’d ever admit it-. 

When they eventually got there, even Magnus was in awe at how beautiful the mansion was. It was surrounded by old, stable brick walls completely invaded by moss, and a large metallic gate with various patterns scattered all over. The house itself was a deep grey, with cracks littered all over the walls. One side of the house had melted windowsills, and the paint had scraped off easier at that end. Magnus figured it was the place where Jonathon Morgenstern burnt himself alive after his heartbreak. 

As soon as Magnus parks up outside the gate, Alec gets out, telling them to wait a minute whilst he goes to talk to the owner. 

“Hello! You must be Alec Lightwood!” Alec tilts his head with a friendly smile. “Ah, no. My name is Alec Trueblood. It’s a silly mistake though - not to worry.” The man nods and starts to talk planning and living arrangements for him to stay. 

However, Alec’s gaze falls upon the burnt side of the building, noticing gleaming green eyes staring straight back at him. He blinks, and as soon as he does, they’re gone. He turns towards the man again with a questioning look. “Is anyone else in there? Am I going to be working with someone?” 

The man looks at Alec in confusion. His eyebrows furrow slightly, as if wondering if he made the right decision choosing him. “No. Just you.” Alec tries to withhold the heat from spreading up to his face from embarrassment. “Okay. It doesn’t matter. I brought my boyfriend and my siblings if that’s okay. They’ve agreed to help me out during the time I’m spending here.”

Alec couldn’t help but notice the change in the man’s expression. His eyes lost the light in them, and his features darkened. “Your boyfriend?” Alec smiles awkwardly, bringing his hand up to massage the back of his neck gently in an attempt to relieve his building stress. 

“Yeah. If that’s okay? They didn’t want me to be alone and since this is one of my first ever jobs..” the man’s voice deepens when he responds. “I would’ve hoped you came alone.” Alec takes a step back, startled. Was Magnus right? No, he was just being dramatic. Alec couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault for not bringing this up to Sebastian before arriving, automatically assuming it was okay.

“I’m sorry.. but I can’t tell them to turn back around.” Sebastian smiles -which Alec thought looked a bit sinister but he wouldn’t comment on it- and nods. “They can stay. There are multiple quarters for them - however I recommend that only you go into the West Wing. It’s where the fire was and too many people there at once might be a bit dangerous.” Alec nods with a smile and the man passes him the keys, before leaving the land completely. Alec pushes the gate open to allow Magnus access.

They get out of the car and take a look at the place, staring in awe at its size. It looked big when they arrived but up close it was huge. Alec unlocks the door and they all walk in, Magnus’s hand finds its way to grab Alec’s smaller one.

“Should we split up and look around?” Izzy suggests, more interested in inspecting her chipped nail than the grand building in front of them. There was a huge, rounded staircase, with a huge grandfather clock stationed at the top. To Alec, it reminded him of the Titanic. The architecture from the 1st Class Section had always been beautiful to him. 

Magnus’s focus, however, was stationed at a picture in the wall. It was of a man, who looked strangely familiar to him. He slowly released his grip of Alec’s hand and walked closer, ignoring the conversation behind him. The man had a slight smile on his face, with fluffy black hair and beautiful blue eyes. The name ‘Alexander Lightwood, my love’ was carved into the pure golden frame. He frowned.

“No! We’re not splitting up, we don’t know our way around and we could get lost.” Alec reasons with his sister, who nods solemnly. Before Alec can focus on Magnus, who had pulled away from his hold, Jace leaves a snarky remark. “Stop being such a baby, dude. Are you scared of a silly old house?”

Alec flushes up in embarrassment, shaking his head repeatedly. “No! But what if one of us step into a place we shouldn’t and something happens-“ they’re all cut off as a ear-piercing crash echoes from down the hall. Magnus’s head perks up and he walks back over. Even though Magnus is rather childish at times, he is the oldest of the group and takes responsibility when need be. Alec loved both sides of him.

“W-What was that?” Simon stammers, and Clary clutches Jace’s arm just a little tighter. “Is someone in the house?” Alec questions, walking towards the hallway, which, some could say, emitted dark energy. Magnus’s strong arm suddenly appears in front of his chest, holding him back from going there. “No, Alec. I’ll go check it out.”

Before Alec could protest, his boyfriend was walking down the hall with his phone flashlight. “If this is about that whole situation with dad, I’m going to kill him.” Jace growls, moving to follow him down the hallway, had Alec not grabbed his arm.

“No, Jace. He’s just protective.” Jace looked down to glare at his older brother, almost towering over him due to his tall frame. Alec rolls his eyes and pushes him back. He may be slightly shorter than him but they go to gym together so they almost equalled in strength.

Magnus emerges from the hallway with a shake of his head. “It was nothing. A window was left open causing a table to fall over at a strong breeze or something.” Alec nods and they leave to find the bedroom chambers.

**Monday, Morgenstern Mansion, 5:07pm**

“Not too shabby, huh?” Jace says with a breathe, looking around the medieval chambers. “I heard that this place was an asylum for 5 years before it shut down for good - too many unexpected deaths.” He grins at Clary, telling her that in an attempt to scare his short girlfriend. She hits his arm gently. “You need to stop being mean about Magnus. He just cares about Alec.”

Jace rolls his eyes and moves further into the room. His older brother had always been sensitive and shy, preferring to read a book instead of going out and mingling with other people. And then came Magnus Bane, an outgoing celebrity, who Alec seemed to be completely infatuated with.

Alec had suddenly started to smile and laugh more, making a bigger attempt to meet up with his siblings instead of keeping to himself as he usually did. Jace didn’t trust Magnus. He didn’t want him to drag Alec out of his closet of torn sweaters only for him to break his heart and shove him back in there with a flick of his finger. It would break him.

Nobody seemed to understand his point. They all loved Magnus, and thought he should too. He walks out onto the balcony and inspects the land around them. There was no signs of civilisation for miles out, instead acres of walled up countryside surrounding them, trapping them, even.

Suddenly, Jace felt a presence behind him, and he could practically feel the dark energy pulsing from it. He shivered as he heard something whisper in his ear,

“ _Jump.”_

**Monday, Morgenstern Mansion, 9:12pm**

“I’m telling you, Iz, I don’t like this place. It’s practically seething dark energy!” Simon exaggerates. His religion was strict on not getting involved in spiritual activities, but he didn’t want his family to get hurt. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Simon.”

“It’s not just nothing! Magnus and Luke have been suspicious of this whole thing, and now I am too.” He walks up to the large mirror by the vanity and twists it around, now facing a wooden back. He didn’t want to risk walking past that at night on his way to the en suite, only to see something stood behind him. No way was he doing that.

“What do you suggest we do then?” Izzy asks, leaning back into the comfortable pillows as she watched her boyfriend have a crisis with an amused look. “I might just do a quick prayer or something, I don’t know, I’ve never been this worried since my bar mitzvah!” Izzy couldn’t help but notice Simon’s trembling hands.

“If it makes you comfortable, then do it.” He walks over and takes a seat next to her, before starting his prayer. Before he can even finish his sentence, they both jump as the lights begin flickering, and the room started to rumble. “What’s happening?!” Izzy slightly yells as her boyfriend grips onto her arm. She swore she saw a dark shadow with gleaming green eyes before the lights turn back on and the shaking stops.

They both let out heavy breathes, making a mutual decision to sleep with the light on.

Isabelle would never forget the menacing green eyes, as she would see more of them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all going to go down from here. ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings!
> 
> Graphic scenes, including blood and gore. 
> 
> There is a ouija board used in this chapter so if you’re sensitive about them, I don’t recommend reading! 
> 
> Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️

_ “Hello. I’m Alexander.” The man introduces himself. Jonathon can think one thing. Beautiful. With his glistening blue eyes and his formal attire - there was no doubt that the Lightwood family had built themselves to be gorgeous. _

_ “And this is my fiancé, Magnus.” His smile dropped. _

_ Fiancé? _

** Present Day - Monday, 10:17pm **

“Nothing’s suspicious about the place. Come on, we looked around and nothing happened.” Alec states, as a matter of factly, lying down on the bed, watching Magnus wipe off his makeup. “If I recall correctly, darling, there was a crash when we first walked into the house.” Magnus remarks with a scowl directed his way, which made Alec feel small.

“Magnus...” He starts, only for his boyfriend’s eyes to soften in realisation. He watches as Magnus gets up and walks towards him, tilting his head up ready for Magnus to lean down and kiss his lips softly - which he does so once he reaches the bed. Once they pull away, Magnus starts, “I’m sorry my angel; I’m just worried is all,” he pauses, taking a look around the room before continuing, “the house was an asylum for 5 years after the death of Jonathon Morgenstern. Who knows what’s here.”

Alec shakes Magnus’s suspicions off, deciding to tell him what Sebastian had told him. “Sebastian told me that only I should go into the West Wing.” That caught his boyfriend’s attention, Alec tried to ignore the frown on his face. “He said it might be dangerous for more than one to go in.” He shrugs, trying to explain himself so his over-paranoid boyfriend doesn’t worry.

Magnus doesn’t worry often, normally, it’s Alec who is the one who worries. Magnus is generally more laidback, willing to do whatever anyone wants to do as long as it’s safe. So, seeing Magnus reacting like this was unusual. Alec didn’t like it, not one bit. His mind was telling him to listen to Magnus’s concerns, and to pack up and get out of there. But, this was such a good opportunity for him.

Alec watches as Magnus pulls out his vlog camera and starts a video, as he had offered to record Alec’s progress so he could advertise his work in order to give him more opportunities. Alec was ripped away from his thoughts when Magnus’s tone lowered, “strange.. my camera just died.”

“Was it on full charge?” Alec offers, walking towards Magnus to inspect the camera. Magnus’s long arm slithers around his waist as he takes the camera from his boyfriend’s hands. Magnus leans down to kiss Alec’s forehead, only for the lights to shut off abruptly as the wind picks up outside. Alec lets out a startled yell as he feels breathing on the back of his neck.

He’s torn from his panic once Magnus turns his flashlight on and aims it around the room, looking for any signs of intrusion. Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, clinging onto him for dear life. Magnus ushers him into bed, and turns the flashlight off.

Alec couldn’t shake off the feeling of the breathing, and the word  “mine”  being whispered into his ear.

_“Magnus? Magnus are you down here?” Alec calls out, in search of his boyfriend. He somehow found himself stumbling into the West Wing after they had somehow misplaced the 6’4 man and split up to look for him._

_ Swallowing down his fear, Alec took another step into the long hallway, which seemed to be expanding with every step he took. He felt an eeriness surrounding him. The area was too quiet. Too silent. He could hear his gentle footsteps echoing, the small thuds bouncing from across the walls. _

_ A soft breeze brushes against his exposed arms, causing him to shiver. He wondered what was going on. This didn’t feel like reality. That’s when he sees Magnus at the end of the hallway. “Magnus? Where have you been? We couldn’t find you-“ Alec pauses when he places his slightly trembling hand on Magnus’s shoulder, something felt wrong. _

_ Before he could withdraw his arm, Magnus grabs it harshly and pulls him to his chest. Startled, Alec looks up at his boyfriend only for his face to morph away, revealing a demonic face, that of which resembled a human. He could feel his jaw start to chitter slightly as fear swelled up inside his body. His heart was going to explode in his chest. _

_ “I’ll kill anyone who gets in the way of me having you.” Alec is swiftly turned, only to reveal all of his loved ones, dead. He stands frozen as his gaze lands on all of them. Jace’s neck is in an extremely off position, blatantly showing where it was snapped, Clary’s dead eyes stare at him, digging into his soul as a cold-iron dagger is pierced through his heart. Izzy’s soft features are pained, showing the last remnants of her fear as blood seeps out of her sliced neck. Simon dangles from the ceiling numbly with the rope hung around his neck. _

_ Terror surges through his body as he lets out a pained scream. His legs are frozen to the spot, restricting him from moving, from running, from rushing to help his family. The demon grabs his face gently, turning it to the side to reveal Magnus, tied up and struggling in his restraints, but alive. By the angel, he’s alive!  _

_ “Magnus!” He gasps out, wanting nothing more than to rush to his love.  _

_ “What have you done Alexander?! I thought you loved us!” Magnus screams out; confusion mixed with pain is clear in Alec’s expression. “I loved you. My mistake.” That’s the last thing Magnus says as the demon appears behind his boyfriend, and he’s forced to watch as his boyfriend is decapitated in front of him. He can’t make a sound, not a peep. He couldn’t.  _

Alec is awoken by his own terrified screams, and Magnus and Jace stood beside him, shaking him mercilessly. His view darts around the room, widened-blue eyes unfocused. Harsh trembles scattered around his body. He could still see the menacing green eyes staring at him with a sort of lust he’d never before witnessed. 

“-lexander! Look at me,” Alec’s blurred vision lands on his boyfriend, “there we go. See, you’re safe, look? Jace and I are here. You’re okay.” Alec nods shakily, before slowly rising from the bed, avoiding Jace and Magnus’s attempts of pushing him back down. “What happened, buddy? You never scream like that.” Jace points out, worries about his brother. Not once has he heard Alec scream literal bloody-murder.

“It was nothing. Just a nightmare.” He shrugs, opening his suitcase and pulling out his tablet which he uses to design. “I think we should do the kitchen today.” He suggests, choosing to ignore Magnus’s concerned frown. He could feel the worried gaze burning into his back as he messaged a ‘good morning’ to his mother, as he did every morning without failure. 

“Clary’s ready whenever you are.” Jace shrugs, before walking out of the room, leaving Alec and Magnus to their own devices.

** Tuesday, Morgenstern Mansion. 10:04am **

“Maybe we could put an island there.” Clary’s muffled voice suggests as Jace, Simon and Magnus work on pulling out the kitchen tiles. Once Alec was done, a construction team of professionals would arrive to work on the redesigning work. The trio decided it would be better for them to take down some things so it gave them less work to do - and something to do throughout the day as their lovers’ obsessed over furniture choices -. 

Magnus’s painted black fingernail lands on a particularly loose tile, which is able to just be pulled off with little to no effort. He finds a small compartment behind the tile, and upon further inspection finds some strange artifices. One was a ring with an odd symbol on it, and the other was a folded up photograph.

Being careful not to tear it, Magnus unfolds the thin piece of paper, revealing another image of the man who resembled Alec greatly, dancing with a painted over man with pale hair and glowing eyes, visible even in the blacked out photo. Magnus frowns at the slightly chipped, poor quality, paint and begins to scratch at it.

After a while, the photo is revealed to show the man who resembled Alec dancing with someone who looked almost exactly like Magnus. They were both smiling brightly and had such adoring gazes directed at one another. Well, Magnus assumes they would. What bothered him was that ‘his’ eyes were crossed out in what looked like blood. The same blood splotches were scattered over the old paper.

Magnus’s frown deepens. This just added to his suspicions. He had a terrible feeling about this. He couldn’t help but shake off the thought that they were all in danger. Even worse, what if he couldn’t prevent it?

**Thursday, Morgenstern Mansion, 3:02pm**

  
After getting bored of Alec and Clary’s constant obsession with redesigning the beautiful house: Izzy, Jace and Simon took it upon themselves to explore the huge mansion. Izzy and Simon were eager to find secret passageways as according to them, ‘all old houses had them’. They had initially invited Magnus to join, but he was adamant on staying by Alec’s side, not once leaving it.

They had told him to suit himself and took off down the hall, eager to find something to do. As it works out, the mansion had a huge library, filled to the brim with books practically layered with dust, suffocatingly so. Whilst Izzy and Simon were inspecting the different sections, Jace had found something much more interesting. 

The crash echoed throughout the room as Jace slammed the ouija board down onto the table in the middle of the room. Izzy and Simon’s heads spin around to stare at him with shocked gazes. “Jace. Remember what mom told us? We shouldn’t interact with them.” When Jace and Izzy had started to go out more frequently, Maryse had warned them about the dangers of getting into things they shouldn’t, one of those being the use of a ouija board. It was too dangerous, and one mistake could unleash a dark entity into the world. 

“It’ll be fine. Magnus is paranoid about this so let’s prove him wrong.” Simon shakily agreed, walking up to Jace to hell him set up. Izzy stubbornly sat down, crossing her arms and refusing to touch the board. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.” She remarked with a roll of her eyes, inspecting her nails in order to distract herself from the both the boy’s stupidity. 

“Is anyone there?” Jace asks with a grin, only for that same grin to drop as the puck begins to move, landing on the yes, before going back to the start. “W-What’s your name?” Simon stutters out, shivering as the temperature drastically drops in the room. “J-O-N-A-T-H-O-N.” Jace spells out, causing Izzy’s head to snap up quickly. “Jace. Say goodbye now.” She yells. Jace looks at her confused. “Why?”

“That man was a psycho!” She screams, standing from her chair. Jace and Simon try to push the puck to the goodbye, only for it to start moving on its own. “A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R—I-S—H-E-R-E.” Simon reads out, and the trio’s faces go pale. He knew about Alec? Was this a trap? The same thought ran through all their heads. Was Luke right?

By now, all of them were shaking. Shaking in fear for their friend, for their brother, and for themselves. This could not be a positive spirit. “What do you want with Alec?” Jace manages to say, swallowing down the fear bubbling inside of him. He had to fight down his overwhelming urge to find and protect his older brother. Alec could protect himself, couldn’t he?

“M-I-N-E.” Izzy reads out, before gasping loudly, tears clouding her vision as her legs nearly gave out beneath her. “What’s it doing?!” Simon yells fearfully as the puck began to move down the board, crossing over all the letters, before going down to the numbers. “Thank you. Goodbye!” Jace yells as books start to fall off the shelves around them, crashing to the floor. Artefacts go flying off the shelves, aiming at their heads.

They hear whispers and screams echoing around the room as they put all their strength into pushing the puck to the goodbye. Windows begin to open widely, allowing breezes to consume the room before slamming shut again with a crash. Footsteps run down the hall as Izzy screams. “Make it stop, Jace! Make it stop!”

The three breathe out in relief as they finally manage to push the puck to the goodbye, and all the ruckus stops. They quickly scramble together and run out the room, not even turning to look back as the library doors slam shut behind them. They needed to get Alec, and leave.

**Thursday, Morgenstern Mansion, 5:07pm**

Alec had finally convinced Magnus to leave him be for half an hour so he could shower. He felt dirty from doing some handywork in the dining room. He wanted to do some work for the design team so they didn’t have to spend too much time in the eery house. Nothing had happened in the past few days, but Alec couldn’t shake off the feeling of something watching him. He felt uncomfortable, and he wanted to leave. But the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Walking out of his bedroom after a warm shower, Alec’s eyes land on Magnus’s black hair at the end of the hallway, walking down them and calling out his name. “ **Alexander**?” He calls, walking further down, near the West Wing. His name sounded malicious exiting his mouth. 

Alec’s mind goes numb. He forgets his nightmare from the night before, forgets his plan to go straight back to the Dining room to continue working, forgets to text his mother to see how she was. The only thing running through his mind was to follow his boyfriend wherever he was going.

_“Magnus? I’m right here.”_

And so he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that really Magnus down the hall? Hope you enjoyed! ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings! 
> 
> Non-con/Dubious Consent   
> Attempted hanging   
> Creepy lullabies   
> Attempted murder   
> Possession   
> Possessed children 
> 
> If any of this will upset you, please don’t read on.

_Jonathon growls menacingly as his Alec dances with the tanned man. He should he in his shoes, he should be making Alec smile like that, he should be the one holding him that close. Possessiveness swelled up in his body as the camera flashed, taking a photograph of the happy couple._

__

_So when Alec left to take a breather outside, he acted. Throwing the man over his shoulders, he ran further into the night. Alec would be his. He didn’t have a choice._

**Present day, Morgenstern Mansion, 5:30pm**

“Come on, Alec. I want to show you something.” This didn’t sit right with Alec. His voice was laying off of Magnus’s tongue in an unusual way. It sounded dark, possessive even. Not how his boyfriend usually sounded. “Magnus, I have work to do.” Alec let’s out, in an attempt to escape his boyfriend’s grasp of his hand. Wait? What was he thinking? This was Magnus! The love of his life - why was he afraid of him? 

If it didn’t feel right holding his hand, it definitely didn’t feel right when Magnus pulled him in for a kiss. He pushed his smaller frame against the wall, pinning him. Alec didn’t like it, Magnus never did anything without asking Alec first. He shrunk down as his knees nearly gave out beneath him. This wasn’t like Magnus. 

He let out a muffled yell in protest as Magnus’s tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring. The way Magnus was kissing him was like he had no experience at all. It was as if he hadn’t seen him for years, even though he had been with him earlier. Alec trusted Magnus with his life, he would give up his life for him. But this didn’t feel like Magnus. At all. Instead of wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck, he placed them on his broad chest in an attempt to push him back.

He let out an uncontrolled yelp as Magnus’s grip on his waist tightens. That’s when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked down at it in the corner of his eye, freezing when he realised it was a text from Magnus. 

_Who was kissing him then?_

**Present day, Morgenstern Mansion 5:15pm**

Never in his life did Jace think he’d breathe out in relief at the sight of Magnus. But when his eyes landed on the taller man, he couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh, which was a massive contrast to his tired panting he’d been performing earlier alongside Simon and Isabelle. “Jace? Talk to us, what’s wrong?!” Clary asks gently, gripping his arms in an attempt of comfort. 

Simon started sputtering out incoherent nonsense, and Jace could see Magnus’s confused expression transform into that of worry when he saw the pale, terrified looks on their faces. “What happened?” Jace shakes his head, gently pulling away from his girlfriend before gripping Magnus’s shoulders. “Where’s Alec?” He asks, his tone serious. He couldn’t see him anywhere in the hallway. 

“We were just about to go get him. He went to shower.” Clary filled him in, her expression confused. Jace’s eyes went considerably wider, along with Izzy and Simon’s. “You left him alone?!” He yells, moving to run down the hallway in their bedroom’s direction, had Magnus not held him back. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” He seethes, and Jace’s panic bubbles up inside of him. He didn’t want to admit anything to Magnus, he hated the very thought. But here he was now, depending on the only man who might be able to keep his brother safe. “You were right, Magnus. You, and dad, you were right! Nothing’s good about this house, and now Alec is all alone, and in danger!” 

A frown grows on Magnus’s face. “What kind of danger?” That’s when Izzy pipes in, her mascara was all smudged, evident from the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She looked terrified, which was rare. “We used a ouija board. And, by the Angel, Magnus! Whatever the thing in this house is, it wants Alec.” 

Magnus visibly stiffens, his tanned skin going pale, before a growl emits from his throat as he grabs for his phone, sending a text to Alec. “Dammit!” He growls as he gets no response, left with only a read receipt. “We need to find him!” Clary demands, throwing Alec’s tablet to the floor without care. His life mattered more. Fear surged through Jace’s bones.

Uncomfortable butterflies flattered around in his stomach, making him all the more queasy. He wanted to be sick. His big brother, shy and sensitive Alec, was at risk of some sadistic demon. 

“You should have seen it Magnus,” Izzy sobs, “books were flying off the shelves, windows were opening and slamming, and their were footsteps and cries everywhere.” Simon’s arms wrap around her, pulling his high school sweetheart into a comforting hug. Izzy’s love for Alec rivalled Magnus’s. She adored her brother, admired him; Izzy has always wanted to protect Alec from all harm. Not that he couldn’t himself, Alec worked out at the gym every weekend with her and Jace. But he was too kind to stand up for himself.

He had, by choice, been sheltered. Preferring to stay inside and read a book rather than go and learn confidence and social interaction. He didn’t deal well with confrontation, and if this demon was after him, who knows how he’d react. “We need to split up and look for him. Izzy, Simon, you go check near the bedrooms, I’ll check the East Wing, Jace, Clary, you two go check outside. There’s a chance he could’ve escaped.” Magnus demanded, his tone more serious than Jace had ever heard it. 

Clary went into the room beside her, claiming she needed to get something from her bag as Izzy and Simon took off down the hall. Before Magnus could leave, Jace grabs his arm. “Magnus. If you manage to save my brother, I will never misjudge you again.” A small sign of happiness fills up in Magnus’s eyes as he nods reassuringly. “He’ll be fine.” 

When Clary comes back out, Magnus takes off down the hall, phone flashlight ready. “Let’s go.” Clary says, her tone showing nothing but seriousness, and a small hint of fear. 

**Present Day, East Wing, 6pm**

Magnus felt a sense of dread seep through his veins as he ventured through the mansion alone. He felt as though eyes were everywhere, watching his every move, as if daring him to go on. Which he would, he wouldn’t let them scare him, not until Alec was safe in his arms. 

It angered him. His angel was far from vulnerable, he hated the very thought of showing any signs of it. He knew Alec was strong, and could take care of himself. But if this demon was centuries old, who knew what it was capable of. Magnus had always felt an obligation to protect Alec. When they first met he was so sensitive and innocent, he still was now. 

Alec loved like no over. His emotions were strong, and it could be seen as a weakness just as much as it could a strength. Magnus loved everything about his darling, and he had never felt love so strong than what he did for the shorter man. When Alec presented the mansion idea to him, alarms went off in his mind. As if warning him that he wouldn’t be able to protect Alec here, and he hated that. 

Alec didn’t need protection. He was strong, he had a fair amount of muscles just like he did. But he couldn’t help how he felt, Magnus would do anything for Alec. He would never leave him.

When Magnus turned the corner, the temperature dropped. In front of him was a long, narrow hallway, littered with doors in every direction. The end could not be seen. But he carried on, taking swift steps down the hallway, desperately trying to find his lover.

As he neared the end, he could hear the faint sound of children singing. Confusion filled his very veins, before the confusion was overtaken by fear as his eyes landed on two twin girls stood at the end of the hallway, facing out the window. 

_“Ring-a-ring-a-rosies_

_A pocket full of posies_

_A tissue, a tissue_

_We all fall down”_

Magnus’s knees nearly give out in fear as the children turn around to face him. Their skin show no colour, the brightest shade of white that could be shown on a body, paler than his Alexander’s. Their blonde hair was dripping water, almost covering their faces. Their pale green dresses had mud smudged all over the hems of their dress. What bothered Magnus the most was the pure black eyes that they had. Demonic eyes, soulless. Their poor souls were trapped here. 

Magnus wanted to feel pity, but all he could feel was an overwhelming sense fear consuming his body. His heartbeat quickens, and if he didn’t know any better he’d think it was about to explode in his chest. “Soon he’ll be one of us.” One says, with a smile. Their rosey pink lips curving up into a sickening grin. One that didn’t suit her face. The other speaks up, “he’ll take care of us.” Magnus had to stop his mind from clouding over as he realised they meant Alexander. His Alexander. They were going to kill him. 

Their smiles turned into frowns. “You’re trying to take him from us.” Magnus’s golden eyes widen, as he slowly took a step back. The wind picked up as he heard pained screams emitting from all the rooms surrounding him, as fists banged against the doors in pleads of help, of mercy. “You won’t take him from us!” They scream in sync, and Magnus takes that as his cue to turn and run. 

“Let’s play a game of tag! If we catch you, you die!” One of them say in a sing-song voice. Magnus couldn’t be weak, he needed to find Alec. Floorboards started to break beneath his feet, and he had to focus on his running to prevent himself from tripping up. He couldn’t be caught. He had yet to find his angel. He promised Alec’s father the night before he would keep him safe. He couldn’t do that if he was dead. 

**Present Day, Morgenstern Garden, 5:35pm**

Rain started to gently drizzle from the sky as Jace and Clary searched outside, calling Alec’s name, in hopes of finding the man. Clary knew Alec well, they had been friends ever since high school - through art class. They hadn’t gotten along at first, when Jace had become obsessed with her and had started prioritising her over his family. He had stopped talking to his family in order to talk to her, which she hadn’t realised at first.

When she did realise, Clary told Jace that his family mattered too, and the next year, Clary and Alec had been seated beside each other in art. Alec had told her he wanted to be an architect snd she supported him on his idea. In their free time, she had helped him look for college courses for his aspiration, and he in return had supported her in finding art exhibitions to present her work to. 

Not once -since she had known him- has Alec ever been vulnerable. He refused to be, and Clary had always admired him for that. So now, Alec was vulnerable for once, and it terrified her. How would he react to being placed in danger like this? She didn’t want him to be in this sort of danger; she hated it. If anyone deserved this, it definitely wasn’t Alec. Especially not Alec. 

As her and Jace walked throughout the garden, she couldn’t help but think back to the late nights where she, Simon and Alec would be having sleepovers, attempting to beat each other’s high scores at Super Mario. Alec had always been terrible at it, always remarking something about how the laws of physics obviously didn’t apply to this game, and Simon would always elbow him playfully and say he was just being a sour looser. Alec would scoff with a playful smile and claim that he was just rusty - even though he would never improve no matter how many times he’d play it. 

Clary is cut from her thoughts as they find a small circle of trees, just by the gate, positioned in an odd way. They walk into the clearing between it, and Clary’s heart goes cold in her chest as she stares at the faded pentagram drew in the middle. “W-What..?” Jace mumbles, moving to step closer. Before Clary can protest, they hear a familiar yell nearby. 

Both of their heads turn as they see Alec running into the clearing. He looked different though. Be it his Victorian attire -which was conceived of a baby blue waistcoat and tight beige pants that Alec would never be caught dead in- or his shaggy hair, which deeply contrasted to his neat hair that he always wore with pride, something was different about him. Something felt off. 

“Alec, Buddy, where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick! Come on, we need to find the others and get out of here!” Jace yells, taking a step towards his brother. That’s when it hits Clary. Alec’s eyes are pitch black with no sign of life in them. “Jace wait, that’s not Alec!” Clary screams, and without warning a rope flies down from the trees and wraps around Jace’s neck, pulling him up tightly, strangling him. “Jace!” She cry-screams, tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall as her hands start to tremble. 

Her head turns to Alec, damp ginger curls getting in her way of meeting his gaze fully. She brushes them out of her face and can’t control the shivers racking through her body as Alec’s lips turn up into a grin. “Jonathon wouldn’t be happy with you trying to take me from him.” This wasn’t Alec. Clary reassured herself as she pulled out her cold-iron dagger. (What Luke had said to them previously had stuck with her, and she had gone to her mother for advice about the trip. She had given her the dagger and told her to use it if any dark spirits were present in the mansion.) 

‘This isn’t Alec’ she reassured herself again as her breathing became unsteady when ‘Alec’ started to charge at him, ‘This isn’t Alec!’ Her mind told her again, her focus turning from Jace to completely set on the task at hand. Before Alec can touch her, she plunges the dagger through his chest with trembling hands, breathing out in relief as her best friend’s body disintegrates into nothing. It was proof that it wasn’t Alec. 

She turns to Jace, who had cut himself free from the ropes and was dropping to the ground. She quickly hurried towards her 6’ boyfriend and passed him a bottle of water, massaging his shoulders gently in an attempt to calm him down. “Alec’s not out here, let’s find the others and get out.” Jace manages to let out, and Clary takes that as her cue to wrap her petit arms around Jace’s weight in order to help pull him up. She nearly sobs at the angry red ring forming around his neck, but she pushes it down so she can persevere. She can cry later, when they’re all safe. 

The rain begins to pour down heavier than before as they make their way through the courtyard and back to the dreaded mansion. On multiple occasions, Jace had slipped, his heavy weight nearly taking Clary down with him, had she not had the muscle to pull him back up.

Both their heads turn as the door crashes open, Magnus coming crashing through, his arms instinctively stretching out to save himself from the fall, as soon as he lands, he’s scrambling to stand and continuing to run. The couple’s eyes land on two twin girls chasing after him, the same pure black eyes, which resembled Alec’s from before. 

Hurriedly, Clary struggles to rip the dagger from her pocket, before throwing it to Magnus. “Slice them with this, quickly!” She screams, not ready to see one of her greatest friends die. Magnus catches it with ease, and turns to the twins before slicing the dagger forward, the tip piercing through their pale green dresses, and he breathes out in relief as their bodies disintegrate, childish screams echoing around the courtyard. “Thank you, darling.” Magnus breathes out, turning to the pair of them.

His eyes immediately fill with concern as they land on Jace. Before he can threat over him, Jace grins and shrugs it off. “I’m fine. I got caught off guard. We need to find Alec and get out of here.” 

**Present Day, Bedroom Quarters, 6:27pm**

Izzy’s heartbeat was faster than she had ever had it before. Her overwhelming worry for her older brother was all she could think about. She really appreciated her boyfriend allowing her to squeeze her hand so tight, tight enough that it may be cutting off his circulation. If it was, he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. 

She couldn’t shake off what she had witnessed in the library, and she couldn’t push down the sense of regret of brushing off her father’s concern. Even though nobody mentioned it earlier in the South Wing, none of them were convinced they would make it out alive. It was a 50/50 chance - and if they were to lose this ongoing battle, she would never get to apologise to her father for doubting him. If they did get out, she never would again. She swore to herself she wouldn’t. 

Because of their stupidity and stubbornness, they’ve all been placed in a dangerous situation, one that isn’t guaranteeing their lives. She couldn’t help but think of all the people she hadn’t said goodbye to, she couldn’t remember the last time she hugged her mother, played with her little brother. Alec had always been the one to do that. They had all been so kept up in their lives whilst Alec made sure to be a part of everyone’s. He always put them first, over everything, and now he was the one paying the price for all their mistakes. 

“You’re not Magnus! Get away from me!” Relief suddenly fills Izzy’s body as she feels a massive weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Her and Simon’s steady walk pick up into a run as they take off down the halls in search for Alec. Maybe they had a chance. It was slowly rising. Izzy almost sobs as her brown eyes land on Alec, who was trying to pull away from a man who looked almost exactly like Magnus’s grasp. Whilst their appearance was identical, the way they carried out Magnus’s form was different to the glittery man.

While Magnus stood proud and tall, he was slouched. Whilst Magnus always had either a proud or gentle smile on his glossed lips, he had a menacing one on his chapped ones. 

Although Izzy was relieved to see her brother, she was pained to see the sense of fear and anger practically seething off of his body. As Simon and she drew close, they each grabbed one of Alec’s arms and pulled him back, and away from the demonic man. That’s when it happens. 

All Izzy could feel was fear as the entities face morphs into that of a man’s, but darker. It’s skin had a tint of grey to it, and Izzy could easily recall the gleaming green eyes from their first night there, this time however, they were directed directly at Alec, who was shaking immensely in his spot. Terror consumed her as the man’s mouth opened abnormally large, revealing piercingly sharp teeth as he begins to scream. His voice echoes down the hall as the words spill from his menacing mouth. 

**“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!
> 
> • Spiders  
> • Fire, and attempted burning alive  
> • Paranormal Activity  
> • Possession of objects  
> • Poltergeist  
> • Attempted Murder in Multiple Forms  
> • Terrible Horror Story Writing 
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long, I’m really not proud of this chapter but I tried.

_ “Magnus?! Magnus where are you?!” Alec cries, panicked as he runs down the mansion’s corridors in search for his fiancé. He couldn’t lose him now - after being kidnapped, he realised how precious his life was, and he wanted to spend his life with Magnus. “Alexander! I’m here, darling! I’m here!” Magnus reassures as he emerges from another room, pulling Alec to his chest in an act of comfort.  _

_ “Both of you won’t make it out alive.” _

**Present Day, Bedroom Quarters, 6:28p** m

Before the trio even has a chance of running, a strong force separates them from each other. Izzy yells for Alec and Simon as she is thrown down the long hallway, crashing against a wall painfully. She scrambles to get to her feet, and forced herself to hold back her tears as she watches her brother get dragged down the hallway by the back of his collar and her boyfriend falling through the floorboards. 

Deciding she won’t be able to face the demon alone, she rushes down the hall to the main staircase, and runs down the hallway to meet her boyfriend. He had a medium-sized wooden piece pierced into his arm, and his glasses were cracked. She hoists her arms under his armpits in a way of supporting him in standing up and leaning against the wall. “What the hell is going on in this house?” Simon breathes, his whole body trembling in fear. Izzy couldn’t believe this was happening.

Just last week they were all happy and smiling; just last week they had been having dinner at their mother’s house as they discussed plans for this great opportunity Alec had been given; just last week her brother had been safe in his boyfriend’s arms. Now what? He was suffering by the hands of some sadistic demon. Her family was getting hurt because of some sick mind game the demon is playing with them.

But this was more than just some mind game. This demon meant harm. “I don’t know, but we need to get everyone together and get out of here.” Izzy manages to say, swallowing down the growing lump in her throat. “I knew we shouldn’t have come, Izzy! I sensed the bad energy from the start.” Simon stammers out, gripping his arm tightly in order to add pressure to his wound. 

“I know, and we didn’t listen to you, or Magnus, or dad,” Izzy starts, as tears begin to stream down her porcelain cheeks, by the end of this trip she wouldn’t have any left, “and for that I am so sorry, Simon! Because of our foolishness, Alec is going to die! And so will we if we don’t get us all out of here!” She can no longer suppress her sobs as Simon’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer in an attempt at comfort. Izzy appreciated the gesture but Simon, too, was terrified. She could tell by the trembling arms around her, all she could do was bury her face into the crook of his neck and sob. She couldn’t find the energy to stay strong anymore.

At this moment in time she didn’t even care about the blood staining her shirt. It could be replaced, they could not. The couple stiffen as they hear ominous footsteps down the hall. Slowly pulling away from Simon, Izzy’s head turns to the hallway, eyes widening slightly as she notices two twin girls, both wearing pitch black, lifeless eyes. The unhappy glares were the most prominent feature on their otherwise soft faces. “You’re trying to take him from us too!” They scream in sync, and Izzy takes that as their time to run as they prepare to attack them.

“Simon, go, go, go!” Izzy screams, taking off down the hall, fighting to keep her injured boyfriend’s arm in a tight clutch in an attempt to drag them both to safety, or to a place as safe as they can get. Finally, they reach a room with two wooden doors. Hurriedly pulling on the doorknob, Izzy carelessly throws Simon in before entering herself and slamming the door shut, resting her back against it with her eyes squeezed tightly, praying to the angels that they can’t walk through walls. 

“I-Iz... you might want to see this..” Simon stutters, his voice laced with fear. Izzy’s eyes open, and she’s terrified at what she sees. Endless portraits and pictures of Alec, everywhere. Some from the 21st century, and some from the past. Oil paintings, she recognised. This was Alexander Lightwood, the man Jonathon kidnapped centuries ago. The man who may bring Alec to his demise. 

“What the hell...” 

** Present Day, Main Entrance, 6:37pm **

Clary deeply appreciated Magnus’s decision to help her support Jace back to the building. His body was still weak from being strangled, as per expected. Clary had explained to him on the way that whatever was here had made an attempt to hang Jace. Luckily the nozzle wasn’t tight enough and Jace managed to cut himself free. 

This was all too surreal for Jace. His brother didn’t deserve this. He deserves the world and everything more. Jace’s mind was clouding over in exhaustion from his experience. He didn’t even want to imagine what Alec could be going through right now. Was he even alive? Or did the demon get to him before Magnus could? All he could do was pray to the angel that his big brother, his best friend, his protector, was safe. 

Magnus pulls away from the support to push the large doors open. Once they enter, they all visibly stiffen. Jace didn’t recall the four suits of armours there on the first day, and even if they was, they definitely were not guarding the main staircase. “The West Wing is upstairs, most likely where Alec is.” Magnus explains warily, taking a step forward. Only for him to flinch back as the metallic screeching echoes around the room. The heads had moved, now facing Magnus. “We can’t take four at once. You two go that way, I’ll go that way.” Magnus instructs in a panicked tone as the guard sets slowly move their axes upwards. 

Jace couldn’t help but worry about his brother’s boyfriend. He felt a new bond with Magnus when he realised the extent he would go to protect his brother. It was heartwarming - but he couldn’t think about right now. Magnus clearly was not thinking straight. His mind was clouded over with worry for his boyfriend, he was being reckless. Just ten minutes ago he was being chased and nearly killed by two ghosts. If this house wanted Alec, then it wanted Magnus gone. 

Whatever was going on upstairs, they didn’t want anyone to see. Before Jace can protest at Magnus’s instructions, Clary is dragging him down the hall with panicked yells as two sets of guard armour start to chase them, axes already-aimed for a strike. Jace wanted to yell, to scream. But his voice was caught in his throat. His vocal chords still hurt from the strangling. He could only hope that he and Clary reached safety quickly. 

If Clary were to get hurt, he would never forgive himself. She was looking out for him because he was hurt. By no means was Clary weak, she was as strong as the rest of them, but he had always wanted to protect his family, his girlfriend included. Especially when her and his brother had a new formed friendship, one that he would never understand but they would. Alec would never forgive him if Clary got hurt, so why was he holding back?

He wouldn’t anymore, especially when the two armour stands speed up. He pushes Clary in front of him and turns to face them, surging back his fear as he clenched his knuckles. “Jace! The walls!” Clary gasps, and Jace turns to look, only to see handprints being pressed against them, as if there were people inside the walls, pressing against the wallpaper in an attempt to escape. 

Clary’s scream brought him back to attention as an axe was being swung at him. The 6’ man hurriedly grabbed it and pushed all of his weight onto the armour, knocking it back. He quickly swung a kick at the other. Deeming his distraction as enough, Clary grabbed his hand and they started to run again, ignoring the floorboards falling in beneath their feet.

The house was falling apart. 

** Present Day, West Wing, 6:42pm **

Alec couldn’t even remember when his arms had been bound behind his back. The last thing he could remember was being dragged by his collar, before his mind went numb. Now he was seated on an uncomfortable office chair, arms bound, like a play doll. He was a play doll though wasn’t he? Jonathon’s play doll. Some cruel demon he had brushed off as nothing to worry about. 

It was his fault, he thought, he had put his entire family in danger. He gulped, realising the severity of this situation as his eyes landed on a picture frame on the desk. A picture of Alexander Lightwood, who looked identical to himself. Jonathon wanted Alec to himself, like he ‘should have’ years ago. He believe they were the same person almost, they weren’t. Alec wanted to be with one man, Magnus. He wanted to live, not die and suffer alone for centuries on end. He wouldn’t be tainted, he couldn’t! 

He stiffens as freezing cold hands land on his shoulders, squeezing them tightly. Alec had to repress his grunt, refusing to show any signs of weakness. “You're mine now, my sweet Alec.” Alec clicks his tongue in distaste. He hated those terms, only Magnus could use them. Their relationship never defined specific roles, they liked it that way. Alec didn’t like a slender finger stroking up the side of his neck, sending shivers all down his spine at the uncomfortable touch. It didn’t feel right. 

Growling, Alec manages to push himself up and towards the end of the room, by the door. “I belong to nobody.” He breathes out, struggling to untie himself, that was his only chance of freedom. Alec didn’t want to die, not yet. But that was the only possible scenario he could come up with in his mind. Maybe if he died, his friends could go free. It’s not as if he mattered much to them anyway, they had each other. Alec quickly shook off his insecurities, now was not the time. He could worry later, if he had the chance.

His hands reached for the doorknob, even though they were trembling. He was terrified. The fear of never seeing Magnus, or his siblings again was overbearing. He had failed to protect them, how could they forgive him? It was his fault they were in this mess; his fault their lives were at stake; his fault they had to go through this immense fear. This was straight out of a horror movie, and angel knows what they’reexperiencing. 

Suddenly, Alec is pinned against the wall, a strong and chilly breathe making all the hairs on the back of his neck stand strong and steady. “You can only be mine...” he whispers into his ear, making Alec squirm in resistance, “not that Magnus Bane’s.” Alec growls, kicking his leg backwards, smirking when he hears Jonathon’s startled grunt at the uncomfortable feeling of a leg going through his. Alec thought it was strange, how come he could touch Alec, but Alec couldn’t touch him? 

He’s shook off from his thoughts as he runs to the middle of the room, causing ear-piercing screams to bounce around the room, bringing his ears to a deafening ringing. Alec couldn’t detect how many screams there were - so many undetectable voices. They sounded so distressed, so pained, so desperate. It almost made Alec freeze in his actions, but he didn’t. He couldn’t hold back his shocked scream as many large spiders slid out from under the desk, crawling towards him at a fast pace. He tried to jump back as they started to climb up his legs, reaching his chest. Panic attacked his body as he felt the urge to aimlessly wave his arms around in an attempt to brush them off of him, but he couldn’t for they were bound behind his back; he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes as more emerged. He hated spiders. 

He didn’t realise that he had been unconsciously pressing himself against the wall in fear. He breathed out in relief when all the spiders disappeared into thin air, but it confused him. How did that happen? Was he imagining it? ‘Don’t tell me I’m going crazy..’ he thought, before realisation struck him. Where was Jonathon? His panic was cut short as multiple pairs of hands emerged from the other side of the wall, grabbing at Alec and holding him against it.

He struggled against the tight hold of the hands, making a desperate last attempt of escape. He couldn’t lose, he couldn’t. He had to see his parents again, apologise to his father for doubting him, comfort Max on another stormy night. He couldn’t give up yet, but he had no choice as a final hand covered his mouth, muffling his soundless scream. 

** Present Day, 1st Floor, 6:45pm **

“A door!” Clary yells in relief as she drags her boyfriend towards it, hurriedly slamming the doors open before closing them again just before the axe’s could reach them, instead, the two weapons got stuck in the wood, keeping the two possessed armour stands out. It didn’t hold back her startled scream at the terrifying crash. 

“Oh thank the angel..” She breathes, before pulling Jace’s head down to inspect his neck. The angry red ring was still prominent, and he hadn’t uttered a word. It worried her. Would he be okay? “Clary?” Simon asks, and her head instantly turns, getting into a fighting stance, ready to protect herself and her boyfriend at all costs. 

Upon realising that their eyes were their usual colour, she relaxes. The memory of Alec’s pitch black eyes forever haunted her mind, and she couldn’t help but be cautious. “We need to leave. Find Alec, and leave.” Jace says with a strained voice, before erupting into a fit of coughs from straining his voice. “Jace! Don’t talk yet.” Izzy notices the red ring around his throat and darts to his aid, inspecting the wound. 

“What happened?” She asks, smudged black eyes turning to Clary with an angry scowl on her face. Figure. “We were tricked into thinking a ghost was Alec, but it wasn’t. It nearly hung Jace.” She explains, and Simon begins to clap his hands together in a silent prayer, wishing for their safety.

“Did you find Alec?” Jace breathes out, earning a light tap to the chest from Isabelle, scolding him for talking. “We did. But we got separated as soon as we got him away from Jonathon.” Simon mumbles, worriedly, clutching his bleeding arm tightly. “So Jonathon has him..” Clary breathes, her expression turning into that of horror as her hands raise up to her mouth.

Izzy and Clary react instantly, searching the walls for any weapons. They needed to get Alec out of here, no matter the cost. Clary’s attention is drawn to an old oil lamp, which she grabs onto and pulls down on, and the 4 people in the room jump as the wall goes in to reveal a staircase. “The west wing is right above us!” Izzy exclaims in realisation, before darting up the stairs. “Izzy wait!” Simon calls, running after her.

Clary could understand her worry for her older brother, but she was being reckless, she thought as her and Jace followed the couple up the stairs. They could only hope that they hadn’t lost Alec yet. Her heart wouldn’t stop thumping in her chest, she was so worried for her boyfriend, if that had happened to him, what would Alec be going through right now?

Was he dead, or alive? Was he possessed by some demonic entity or was he trying oh, so desperately to escape? The thoughts in her head were endless as they made their way up the rickety stairs. She couldn’t help but think about how much Alec would hate these stairs, they were dark and he would probably panic, with the excuse of not being able to see any spiders in the dark.

But Clary knew, even if they got out of here, none of them would be the same after this.

**Present Day, 1st Floor, 6:37pm**

Magnus knew he was not ready to give up. This was all too frightening, I mean obviously! Two sets of possessed guard armour were chasing after him in an attempt of murder. Imagine the headlines, Magnus Bane, famous youtuber found dead in the Morgenstern Mansion, sliced to pieces by an axe. He wouldn’t let that happen, he had people to live for. He had a family, he had Alec. His wonderful, beautiful Angel.

Lilith knew what Alec was thinking right now. Was he blaming himself? Or was he fighting to reach his younger siblings in an attempt to protect them? He said attempt, but he knew Alec would be able to. Alec would always put his siblings before himself, and Magnus made it his job to take care of Alec when he forgot to himself.

So what was he doing now then? Running like a coward? He made a promise, a promise to protect his boyfriend. And he’d be damned if he broke that promise. He clutched Clary’s dagger tightly and turned around, meeting face to face with the two possessed armour sets. He grins slightly, raising his perfect eyebrows suggestively: “Alright, let’s dance.” As the tall, slightly lanky male swung a kick at a metallic leg, adrenaline kicked in through his veins.

Rustic metal meets cold iron as they swing, which Magnus easily blocked. He had travelled the world before he had met Alec, and learnt techniques through various trainers. Whilst he preferred the home life with his sayang, he loved the time when he’d travel, and obviously it was coming in handy right now. Magnus knocks the axe out of its hand and kicks it backward, grabbing the other set’s arm and throwing it at the other one.

He rushes forward and grabs both of the heads, clashing them together. Two male screams bounce around the walls before fading away completely. He had won. He thought, leaning against the wall for a moment to regain his breathe, which was uneven and heavy from the mini battle he had just had. Whatever had happened in this house, Magnus didn’t want to know. All he wanted was to get his friends out safely.

At the thought of his angel safe in his arms, he took off back down the hall towards the main staircase, determined to find his angel. He wouldn’t give up now.

**Present Day, West Wing, 7:02pm**

Alec felt like it had been hours since he had been held against the wall by the freezing cold hands, but in reality it had probably been 10 minutes. The screams never stopped, never died down. He could still hear them as clear as day, it terrified him. He wanted to go home, and like a child, cuddle into his mother’s arms like he used to when there was a thunderstorm. He wanted to get his father to kill Jonathon like he did to a spider in his room. But Jonathon was already dead, wasn’t he? His father couldn’t protect him this time.

However, he could protect himself.

With a new form of determination, Alec ripped himself out of the many hands, temporarily ignoring the forming bruises on his arms, cheeks, and probably his hips under his shirt. He could focus on them later. He needed to get himself and his family to safety. He let out a small relieved smile as he slams the office door down with his already bruising side and takes off down the hall, not even tripping.

“Alec? Alec are you down here?!” He hears Izzy call, and he sobs in relief, though it may seem pathetic. He didn’t care. He wanted to hold his sister and stroke her hair softly, reassure her that he was there and that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Izzy! I got out - I’m coming!” he calls back, picking up the pace. He didn’t even care if his hands were bound behind his back, his siblings could help him. 

“Oh thank the angel you’re alright!” He hears Clary call, and he can’t help but smile even wider. “Man, I can’t believe you escaped him!” Simon calls, which causes Alec to frown in realisation. They hadn’t escaped him yet. That was clear to him as he noticed the expanding corridors, restricting him from truly escaping.

“Guys! The hallways are expanding!” Before one of them could respond, they all freeze as they hear the furious yell. It was Jonathon, but he sounded even angrier than before - his words echoed around the whole building, even Magnus could faintly hear it as he made his way down the hall. **“YOU WILL BE MINE - EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU THE SAME WAY I DID MYSELF!”**

“Guys! Turn and run!” Alec screams as fire erupts all around him and down the hall. He’s trapped in a circle of fire - fire! How is it even possible?! Angel he wishes his hands weren’t bound, if they weren’t he’d have a higher chance of escaping. He could feel his lungs weakening as he inhaled more and more smoke. He was unable to cover his mouth to shield himself from the smoke.

Was this it? Was he forever going to be trapped with a demon? At least he tried, but he never even got to see Magnus again. He drops to his knees as they weaken, and he hears distressed yells down the hall. Weakly raising his head, he faces his family one last time, they all had tears freely streaming down their cheeks, before he could make an attempt to reassure them, coughs erupted from his throat as he began to choke on the smoke. He was going to die.

**Present Day, West Wing, 7:23pm**

Magnus’s heart drops to the pit of his chest as he smells smoke down the hall, along with the distressed voices of Izzy and Clary. His eyes hold a small glimpse of relief as they land on a fire extinguisher against the wall. Sebastian must have installed them when he first bought the place. Not that that mattered right now, he thought as he took off down the hall, fear stricken at what he might see.

He feels all his fear come to life as he sees Alec trapped in the fire in the West Wing, arms bound behind his back as he struggled to hold onto his consciousness. His fear is replaced with rage, seething rage at the sight of his boyfriend in that terrible state. He would destroy this house and the demon that lived in it. This was too far. He quickly pushed Simon and Jace out of the way before putting out the minority of the fire, choosing to prioritise being able to free his boyfriend instead of helping the house. If anything, he’d be glad if it burnt.

Rushing forward, he scooped his exhausted and injured boyfriend in his strong arms, and holds him tightly, squeezing the life out of him as he placed unlimited kisses in his hair, tears streaming down his face at the feeling of having his boyfriend close to him again. “Oh Sayang, I was so worried.” He mumbles into his ear as Jace unties the ropes around his arms. Though conscious, Alec felt too weak to open his eyes, which was understandable. Magnus didn’t care, as long as he had him safe, he could worry later.

He didn’t even flinch as he heard Jonathon’s angry screams, having gotten used to it by now. However he did decide that it was time to leave. Especially when the two sets of armour that attacked Jace and Clary emerge from a staircase in the wall. “Time to leave.” Simon stammers as they all turn and start to run, Magnus still holding Alec as tight as he can. Alec is forced to look over Magnus’s shoulder due to the position he’s held in, he let’s out a soundless scream as they take a swing at him. Luckily, Magnus dodges just in time, had he been a second longer, Alec would have an axe impaled into his head.

Clary and Simon push the doors to the mansion open and they all run outside. Magnus holds Alec closer as he let’s out heaving coughs as soon as he’s faced with fresh air. “We need a hospital.” He demands as Izzy and Jace push the doors shut, just in time as two axes get lodged into the hardwood. Simon starts the car as Clary gets in next to him. Jace and Izzy climb into the back row of seats and Magnus helps Alec fasten his seatbelt, before getting in himself, grabbing his hand and stroking his thumb over his knuckles in comfort.

Magnus pulls out the app on his phone, opening the electric gates that Sebastian had installed, before the car is forcefully stopped with a harsh thud. “What the..” Simon mumbles, and Alec’s grip on Magnus’s hand tightens to a harsh squeeze. A dark cloud swarms the car and all of a sudden they’re being pulled back into the mansion’s driveway. 

Izzy and Clary scream and cover their ears, squeezing their eyes shut as Magnus and Jace lock the doors. Once the car is finally pulled to a stop in front of the doors, Magnus clenches his fists in anger. “Don’t move. Not until we figure something out.”

The car is filled with silence, until they hear Clary’s soft whisper,

_“Guys.. Alec’s gone.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to repost it! I didn’t edit the paragraphs properly and it was bothering me. Sorry for the bad chapter ❤️


End file.
